1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a nail printing apparatus, a method of controlling the nail printing apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Now, nail printing apparatuses are known, which print a nail design on the nail of the finger of the user. Using this kind of apparatus, the user is not required to drop in a nail salon to ask for printing a nail design, and he or she can enjoy nail printing comfortably.
A nail art operating apparatus is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-216872, which apparatus fixes a finger, on whose nail an image is to be drawn, and uses a pad for transferring ink to print an image on the nail.
In the nail art operating apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-216872, when a user operates a set button of a control panel, a finger catching unit closes and fixes user's finger tip and an image drawing operation starts drawing an image on the nail. When the image drawing operation of drawing a designated picture on the nail has finished, the finger catching unit opens to release the finger.
There are cases where the user is drying an image drawn on the nail of one hand or is doing something with one hand, when the user wants to draw an image on the other hand. Therefore, it will be troublesome for the user to manipulate an operation button for setting the finger or starting drawing an image.
When the user wants to draw an image on the nail of the dominant hand, the user is required to executing troublesome operation, manipulating the operation button with the other hand. Further, when the user wants to print on both hands simultaneously, the apparatus such requiring user's manual operation for setting the finger or drawing an image will be inconvenient, since the user is required to draw an image one hand by one hand.
According to the present invention, there are provided a nail printing apparatus, a method of controlling the nail printing apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium, which allow the user to give instructions of setting the finger and starting drawing an image on the nail, without executing manual operation.